


Admiring Creation

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a moment after recreation to look at the world with new eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/be51733946c2e04824bda3be928dc4f8/tumblr_mfk9w5EyDI1rnlb7lo1_500.jpg) from tumblr. I adore the idea of Cas as God making Dean an angel.

Dean looked out across the snow, light pinks and purples reflected in the shining crystals. It was gorgeous. Perhaps a little cold, but still reminded him why he was lucky to be alive to feel it. The milky way was visible to him, so far from the city and the light pollution. He could see the stars dancing, the lyrics to _twinkle, twinkle, little star_ idly running through his head at the sight.

There were times he could remember questioning why he was even alive. He’d felt he hadn’t deserved it, the gift of being brought back. Looking up at the stars, though, he felt differently. He could see them more clearly, see the minute details of the universe as it ebbed and flowed in response to the creatures it held.

A presence pushed at his skin and he turned to see Castiel, greeting him with a smile. “Hello, my Lord.”

The new God smiled to his archangel. “Hello, Dean. Admiring creation?”

He nodded. “Always.”


End file.
